


A Woman Flowered

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e07 The Bear and the Maiden Fair, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fix-It of Sorts, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Gardens & Gardening, Hands, Injury, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, POV Sansa, Pre-Femslash, References to Canon, Roses, Sansa-centric, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One could get lost quite easily around Highgarden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Flowered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SlashTheDrabble Challenge #357: Maze and 100-women prompt #66: Touch.
> 
> Also, my 101st work on ao3!!!! *claps for self*
> 
> Comments, etc are appreciated, and prompts are always welcome (please send them to Tumblr or LJ)!

"My brothers and I loved playing here as children," Margaery says, her soft, slick voice further soothing Sansa without effort. She gathers up her skirts as they stride down more cascading dirt stairs and Sansa does the same, wincing when one of the thorns of her rose pricks her.

She'd thought that Margaery wasn't looking at her, but the other woman's hand comes over and grabs hers, pulling it away from her dress as she gestures for Sansa to sit down on a bench seemingly made of flowers and vines. The bench is even more sturdy than Sansa expects, but she cannot say the same for her heartbeat.

Margaery takes the rose back into her own hand, setting it between them on the bench; she pulls open Sansa's hand, looking at the pinprick of blood settled on her palm, where the rose had pricked her. Sansa cannot think of what she'd do: it's not nearly enough of a wound to require a Maester's attention. Margaery could find her way out of the blooming labyrinth with ease - but if she thought that necessary, they'd not be sitting down.

Laying her own hand underneath, Margaery draws Sansa's hand up to her lips and kisses her palm. 

"One could get lost quite easily around Highgarden," she says as she presses her thumb against Sansa's fingers, curling them back into a gentle fist. 

"You should not be without accompaniment whilst you are here."

"That will not be a problem," Sansa replies, acutely aware that her voice is wistful. Margaery meets her eyes again, as though she's not sure of Sansa's intention, but they share a sultry smile that affirms a different story. 

No, Sansa would not get lost in the gardens - but in Lady Margaery, perhaps.

Some women did like pretty girls, after all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Woman Welcomed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976135) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies)




End file.
